citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sokobanja
Location Sokobanja is situated in the southeast of Serbia, between mountains Ozren (117 m) and Rtanj (1560 m), on the riverbanks of Moravica, at the height of 400 m above sea level. Sokobanja is 230 km away from Belgrade and can be reached by the main highway. Tourism It is one of the most often visited resorts in the country, and belongs to a group of renowned tourist centers with the longest tradition of organized tourism. Medical properties of its mineral springs were known even in the Roman times. What makes Sokobanja attractive are its thermal mineral waters, ideal height above the sea level, moderate continental climate, pure mountain air rich with oxygen, and beautiful untouched nature. Its climate factors and thermal mineral natural resources are suitable for patients with chronic bronchitis, bronchial asthma, psycho neurosis, neurasthenia, easier forms of high blood pressure, chronic rheumatism, recovery periods after injuries, chronic female conditions, anemia, exhaustion, convalescence and sciatica. Nature was very generous to Sokobanja, and created heaven on the earth. It's hard to decide what is more beautiful: Sokograd, Lepterija, Ripaljka, Kalinovica as famous vacation areas, mountains Ozren and Rtanj, famous for abundance of medicinal herbs, or river Moravica and Bovan Lake which is close to Sokobanja. It is one of the richest lakes in fish and it is very attractive for swimming during the summer. In the northeast of Sokobanja, there is a Spa called Josanica, known for its healing mineral waters and mud with healing properties. Medical indications: chronic stomach inflammation, gallbladder and duodenum inflammation, chronic urine infections, diabetes, anemia, skin conditions, eczema. The most important part of tourist offer of Sokobanja is health tourism, but in the last few years other types of tourism developed: sport and recreation tourism, children and youth tourism, hunting, eco-tourism, commercial and congress. Sokobanja is becoming one of the most interesting tourist destinations for young people and at present it is definitively number one in the tourist scene of Serbia. There are 2500 beds in comfortable lodgings, three star hotels, while the private sector possesses 12,500 beds in rooms of I, II nd III category, and in luxurious apartments. Sokobanja is the host and organizer of many cultural and entertaining manifestations on the republic and state level: The Best Accordion Player of Yugoslavia (since 1962), The Golden Hands (since 1983), The International Gallery of Ecology Caricature (since 1992), St Sava Manifestations (since 1993), St Jovan The Harbpicker (since 1994), The Artistic Colony Sokograd (since 1995). Manifestations of various characters are held regularly during The Cultural Summer of Sokobanja. The Home Museum and Gallery, as well as the legacy of Milun Mitrovic, possess great number of paintings and other works of art. Sokograd On the second kilometer from Sokobanja, upstream the Moravica river, on the left riverbank, there is Sokograd. This medieval town was built on the foundations of the settlement the remnants of which were discovered in the dungeon tower of the eastern bulwark. The medieval town has been built during the 13th and the 14th century, only to be destroyed in 1412. by the Turkish conquerors led by the outlaw Musa. A well-preserved cistern was discovered near the bulwark and the citadel in the upper town. Sokograd has been declared the cultural monument of great importance. External links *Local website *Accommodation *Accommodation *Sokobanja Apartments Category:Sokobanja Category:Serbia Category:Cities Category:Cities in Serbia Category:Cities in Europe